Las coletas de Haruhi
by doshi-san
Summary: Kyon podía asegurar con total firmeza que odiaba que las chicas usaran coletas, excepto, claro, si esa chica era Haruhi.


**Disclaimer: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Las coletas de Haruhi**

Si había algo de lo que Kyon estaba completamente seguro era que odiaba que las chicas usaran coletas.

Quizás el inicio de su trauma se remontaba desde aquel tiempo en el que él era un estudiante de la elementaria, donde era obligatorio que las niñas usaran una coleta alta decorada con un moño que llevará el mismo estampado de la falda del uniforme y la frente descubierta. Lo cual, Kyon podía asegurar que era un negocio extra de la escuela, ya que ahí mismo vendían los dichosos lazos.

Cuando entró a la secundaria, las chicas podían peinarse a su gusto y fue cuando descubrió que le gustaban las chicas que llevaban el cabello suelto. Adoraba cómo el viento lo revolvía y les daba un aspecto más natural a sus compañeras, además, hacía que sus compañeras con "frente de vocho" u "orejas de Dumbo" lucieran más atractivas.

El primer día de preparatoria, cuando conoció a Haruhi, agradeció al cielo que ninguna de las chicas llevará el cabello recogido de la espantosa manera en la que la llevaban las de la primaria.

Y, ¡pum! El martes Haruhi violó el "código de chicas no escrito que establece estrictamente que, a menos que seas una niña menor de 13 años, no puedes llevar el cabello recogido al colegio".

Kyon casi colapsa frente todo el grupo el miércoles, casi le da un infarto el jueves, y deseaba arrojarse por la ventana el viernes. El lunes pudo respirar con tranquilidad, pero al día siguiente regresó su martirio. Para el colmo de sus males, se sentaba justo en frente de ella, demasiado cerca y un poco imposible no verla al entrar o salir del aula.

Después de un tiempo terminó acostumbrándose a los excéntricos peinados de su compañera, e incluso les encontró un patrón. Más eso no significaba que le agradaran realmente.

No fue hasta durante una educación física cuando les agarró el gusto a las coletas de Haruhi. ¡Y cómo no! Si con ese ajustado mini-Short y esa apretada blusa que resaltaba sus atributos femeninos, le era imposible dejar de observarla. Tampoco es que fuera un pervertido. De hecho, sino fuera porque Taniguchi hablaba sobre su clasificación para las chicas de primer año, él ni volteaba a verla.

Cuando ella comenzó a correr en la pista, Kyon no apartaba la vista de ella y se dejó hipnotizar por su coleta alta meneándose de un lado a otro como un péndulo. Él todavía la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en el extremo de una banca, totalmente sola. Aunque no sintió nada de pena por ella, ya que Haruhi no era la clase de persona por la cual uno siente compasión, no pudo evitar querer acercársele.

Esa noche Kyon tuvo un sueño no muy decente con Haruhi, su coleta y su ajustado short de deportes, de esos que si su madre se llegaba a enterar que tenía, pegaba un grito al cielo y lo metía de monje en alguna Iglesia.

Se despertó asustado, contrariado, pero por sobre todo agitado y pegajoso por el sudor (y otra cosita que el castaño no quería ni mencionar). No era como si antes no hubiera pensado sobre el atractivo de su compañera, o nunca hubiera tenido esa clase de sueños, pero de todas las chicas guapas del mundo, ¿por qué Haruhi?

Pasaron los días y Haruhi seguía usando sus típicas coletas (excepto los lunes). Los sueños de Kyon con Haruhi usando una coleta alta metidos en la misma cama, sin dormir precisamente, no se repitieron desde aquella ocasión y Kyon le restó importancia. Total, estaba en plena flor de la edad y las hormonas a veces le jugaban chueco.

Aunque no le emocionaba tanto verla con cuatro moños en la cabeza cada viernes, ahora Kyon podía asegurar con total firmeza que odiaba que las chicas usaran coletas, excepto, claro, si esa chica era Haruhi.

Cabe aclarar que el gusto a penas y le duró, porque Kyon tuvo que hacer un comentario de esos que sólo Kyon sabe hacer y al día siguiente Haruhi llevaba el cabello corto.

Tendría que esperar algunos meses antes de volver a ver las coletas de Haruhi.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Primero que nada, me gustaría dedicar este fanfic a una chica cuyo nick es YudAidea aquí en fanfiction, debido a que hace muuuuchooo tiempo le había prometido un fanfic, y heme aquí. Sé que quizás es un poco corto, pero va con todo mi cariño.**

**Otra cosa, por si las dudas, eso de "frente de vocho" es un decir para aquellas chicas que tienen una frente amplia. Creo que lo de "orejas de Dumbo" se sobreentiende. Aclaro que no lo puse con ánimo de ofender, ni espero que alguno use estos términos para alguna persona.**

**Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias, favor de dejar en un review.**

**Bye-BEE!**


End file.
